


Ello: A Malec Story collection

by halsteadchicago



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, LGBTQ, M/M, Malec, One Shot Collection, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sizzy - Freeform, clace, tiredoftags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadchicago/pseuds/halsteadchicago
Summary: Collection of one-shots for our favorite Warlock/Shadowhunter.(fluff, angst,happy endings)
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 3





	1. The Meeting

Alexander Lightwood was different than his siblings who worked here at the institute with their father, being the oldest child of the family Alec got his own office but that came with the control of his father and the pressure to take over the company. As Alec was looking down from his window he saw people living a carefree life, his father was even more controlling of his life when it came to Alec's dating life.

"ALEXANDER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Robert Lightwood slammed the door open and was showing full anger on his face, Alec who got most of the anger because Jace could do no wrong in their eyes. His father hated him, even more, when Alec dumped Lydia before their arranged marriage because Alec said he didn't like her in that way.

"you are supposed to be working, not watching the world, got it ?"

Alec had sighed then quickly walked back to his desk that's all he ever did because he wasn't allowed to have any freedom. or as his dad always said and reminded him every single day, that if he married Lydia then he would be in control of his own life.

"yes sir, I'm on it "

But that is when he heard his father whisper that someone called Magnus Bane was coming in, and to see their business and maybe sign-on. But Alec wasn't going to be involved His father made that so clear, so he would stay in his office because that way his father wouldn't yell at him again. Alec was buried into his laptop trying to do some files when he heard a knock, he looked up and coughed before focusing on the cute man in the doorway.

"Excuse Me, I'm meeting a Mr. Lightwood, I think I'm in the right place"

"oh umm, that's my dad he's uh next door I can take you to him?"

Alec offered and started to stand up he knew how his father would act later if Alec didn't take him to the "real " boss but the man walked over and sat in a chair.

"no rush Lets just enjoy each other's company, I'm Magnus bane "

Alec nodded and sat back down but become quiet after that, But it didn't matter because Magnus spoke again and his voice was drawing Alec in even though they had just met.

"no name huh? Oh, are you not allowed to speak to me?"

Alec nodded and looked up at him and even Magnus's smile was making him confused, He opened his mouth to speak when Robert ran in. and Alec swore his father was even angrier at him than before until his father laid eyes on him the other person in the room.

"Alec, what are you doing?! Oh Mr. Bane, sorry about my son. Why don't you and I talk in my office ?"

Magnus looked over at him and didn't understand why he was angry until he turned around and saw Alec's reaction to his father. He understands the fear and pain of a controlling and bad father, that's when he finally turned to Robert but didn't stand up

"no. I will only talk to your son here or I'll take my business away"

  
Alec who was still listening to this conversation had now frozen up, he did not expect to hear his dad who never really liked him anymore soften his face which was new because his dad usually called him a name or even said he was a disappointment before speaking again.

"well I'll leave you two to it then "

Magnus had gotten up as Robert left and shut the door, he then turned around smiled at Alec before sitting down once again. Magnus could see that Alec finally was letting himself relax, and not worried about the fear of his dad's anger.

"I have a proposal for you"

"Me?"

"yes you alexander, how would you like to work for me? "

Alec had wanted the option to leave this place and his dad for a while, but he was never able to before because of his controlling father. Yet Magnus finding the wrong office and offering him the escape he needed, sounded too good to be true but Alec just smiled and stood up.

"shall we go for coffee to discuss?"

Alec finally spoke which made Magnus laugh before handing Alec his hand, this meeting gave Magnus something he didn't know he needed and gave Alec the escape he always wanted. 


	2. The Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus moves to a new city after a break up and there meets a cute neighbor at his new place
> 
> or 
> 
> Alec helps both of them become good neighbors

Magnus Bane hated his relationship with his girlfriend Camille, their relationship was toxic and he knew that and wanted to leave. They had been dating for a while now and Magnus did love her, but lately, all she did was yell or say he couldn't do anything right and enough was enough for him.

Magnus had finished packing all of his stuff into boxes and suitcases, he had found a new apartment in New York many miles away from his crazy ex. The only person he knew here was his best friend Cat from high school, he wished he had done this ages ago and left Camille behind him.

"Cat I'm here "

  
The apartment building was about 6 stories tall and even had a pool and gym in it, Magnus smiled knowing the rent was good here which is probably the main reason Magnus chose this place. He did also like that it was close to his new job and could walk there, but he was pulled out of his thoughts when He saw a young man with beautiful hazel eyes and hair like a raven standing near the desk.

Magnus who was struggling with the boxes had heard them arguing when he saw the older man storm off and the younger one turned and faced him. Boy was he glad that this new place had some cute boys in it, but seen as he just got out of him Magnus wasn't ready for dating yet.

"Hi, you must be the new tenant I'm Alec and I live here as well u so I'll help you while I can "

He heard the younger man speak and he was lost in his eyes till he heard him cough, Magnus needs to get out of this habit and treat this man like he would any other person he shared a building with.

"oh I would love your help"

  
Magnus smiled and walked over as he saw Alexander nod and go to pick up his bags, he still had a lot of stuff to carry up and that would take many trips so he was glad for the help Alexander was giving him. Magnus nodded and looked around the beautiful building as they started walking up the stairs, why he chose a room on the third floor was a mystery to him because he hates stairs.

"how long as your family-run this?"

He tried to start a conversation with him but Alec seemed to be more interested in not dropping any of the boxes, but finally, Alec seemed to want to talk with him which made it all so much better on the way up.

" as long as I can remember "

Alec replied as they had reached his apartment which had a purple door for some reason and Alec unlocked it but waited outside as Magnus walked in and looked around,

"it's beautiful "

but he turned around to see Alec at the front door and he dropped the Bags in his room but didn't come in, Magnus tilted his head and walked back over to the front door. Alec just smiled and even to the point had looked up, this made him chuckle and finally whisper.

"want to come Alexander?"

Magnus saw Alec shook his head and finally turn and look up at him, Magnus could lost in those hazel or green eyes. Alec's voice sounded gruff and sexy but Magnus wished he could hear more of it, but Alec started to back up and smile at him.

"no, but I live right next door if you need me "

He whispered and left and Magnus smiled before shutting the door and heading to his new living room, he loved the view more than anything and was ready for his own life. but for some reason he couldn't get Alexander off his mind, Magnus just chuckled before whispering a small but cute sentence.

"This was definitely the fresh start I needed"

He just fell down on the couch and smiled up at the ceiling, a new home and hopefully a new friend all since coming to new york. With his past behind him and a fresh start in front of him, Magnus couldn't wait to see what was next for him.


	3. Neighbors (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 to the 2nd chapter 
> 
> or
> 
> will Alec and Magnus finally accept the spark between them, or will they just stay as friends?

Alec had laid down on his bed trying to fall asleep but kept thinking about his new neighbor, it wouldn't be against the rules for him to be a good neighbor right?. He jumped up which made him hit his head on the ceiling and started to bake some goods which were mostly likely store brought cuz Alec can not bake or cook to save his life, and carefully walked over to the door and knocked on his door He was nervous as Magnus opened the door.

"Hello Alexander, what do I owe this pleasure ?"

"Alec?"

"I uh brought you some cookies as a way to say welcome to the neighborhood "

Alec mumbled hoping his neighbor wouldn't see how nervous he was, but eventually handed him the batch of cookies but felt a spark as their hands touched. Magnus seemed to notice the spark as well but just stepped back into the living room.

"Wow thank you, I do love cookies. Why don't you come in?"

"I don't know"

"Just for a little while ?"

" a little while won't hurt"

Alec finally whispered and saw Magnus nod and step aside as he walked, and Alec walked in and he was a wonder as he looked around the apartment. he heard Magnus laugh and walked behind him.

"well glad someone likes my ideas "

"why wouldn't I? It's very beautiful "

"thank you, Alexander, that means a lot "

Alec didn't know what came over him maybe it was the gaywood inside him but he went and hugged Magnus, Before they knew, hours had passed and Alec had wrapped his arms and was on the couch with Magnus when he heard Magnus speak up.

"Alec, do you want to head back now ?"

Alec stopped what he was doing and realized before looking back at Magnus and shook his head, he didn't know what his dad would say bit Alec could care less. he wanted to stay with his new friend, after all, he was an adult and could make his own changes.

"no, I want to stay here if it's okay "

"yes that is fine"

"Stay here, I'll Be back okay?"

"you okay now Magnus?"

He asked as he finished cooking and carried the PB & j's, and smiled at the sight of Magnus sleeping, he put done the food and put the blanket over him.

"sleep well, Magnus "

Alec placed a kiss on his forehead and smiled before sitting on the other couch, he was going to stay here till Magnus woke up and was okay again. Maybe Alec was falling for his neighbor but he didn't care anymore, Alec just wanted to be here for him no matter what they were to each other.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a one shot on Alec`s side of 3x08 when everyone finds out about the deal.
> 
> or  
>  Can they make up after the big fight they had just hours ago?

Alec looked around the room and saw how everyone reacted to Clary's news, he was shocked himself but when he looked over at Magnus he sighed and turned back to her. He needed to talk to Magnus first because they had just had a fight and now they were here and he couldn't help but hate himself.

But then he looked back at Clary who was crying and Alec did not know what he was going to do until he found himself walking over to her. Magnus and Izzy were confused as they watched Alec pull her into a hug, but mostly Simon was getting ready to fight if Alec sends her away.

"alec I'm so so sorry"

Clary whispered as he stood face to face after pulling out from the hug, she had so many emotions running through her mind, in a moment Alec looked back at Magnus and felt tears rush to his eyes before turning back and whispered.

"I would have done the same thing".

Magnus was shocked and felt the memories of their fight come to mind, but he headed out and could see that Alec was following him because he knew that they needed to talk about what happened between them that morning.

"Magnus I'm sorry for what I said, I don't want to lose you"

they both wrapped themselves in each other and just smelled in the shampoo and the sent od each other, Alec knew Magnus hated that he helped hurt Jace but he forgave him as he always has before Then Simon came in and spoke up.

"guys, its time"

*time jump*

Alec was now heading to his loft because Magnus had needed to see him, he had no idea what Magnus wanted to say but Alec hoped it was a clue on where or how they would get his brother back. But when he arrived Alec noticed that his boyfriend was walking back and forth, which was weird so Alec finally coughed and got his attention.

"Hey, what's going on?"

I'm going to go see my father Alexender"

" no no no!"

"tell me that he isn't worth it"

Alec didn't answer even though he wanted to say he wasn't worth your life, but something in him just kept him frozen in place, but as soon as Magnus started the fire, he pulled him close and whispered

"You're going to make it back, you hear me?"

" Why wouldn't I? look what I have waiting for me"

Like a flash, Magnus was gone and Alec knew he couldn't miss him and headed straight to the building, Why the monster was here Alec didn't care but he was here to meet luke and isabella and Simon.

"Okay the plan is I distract Jace and you two distract the disciples then Simon will go and save clary okay?"

After they all nod and alec headed to the back, he got a call from luke who said all the mundanes were okay, he then looked up and saw Jace come and Alec knew it was now or never. he never liked fighting his parabati but Alec needed to do this, he just hoped Magnus would get back soon enough.


	5. Walmart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you have to go to a store, to get medicine for your sick shadow hunter husband cuz he asked you too

Magnus Bane has lived a long time and has seen many people, but when he met a young shadowhunter 4 years ago. He had no idea how big of impact Alec would have on him and now he was married to him, and marriage was very new to this old warlock.

He would soon find out that even though he could heal any common cold, he loved doing this sickness like a human with Alec because it made them feel much closer. Although Magnus looked over at his husband who was coughing and shivering way more, which is why they were heading to a weird place called Walmart at 3 am.

"Whoever said it was a good idea to drive to Walmart to get medicine for your sick husband was an idiot "

Magnus mumbled and couldn't help but smile as he drove them to the nearest Walmart they could find, Alec who was now leaning way over to the left had finally felt the lights of the street hit him and he moaned.

."Sit up"

Magnus had tried to whisper to the grumpy man aka Alexander but was failing because Alec was a heavy sleeper especially when he was sick or under the weather. He made a sharp turn accidentally cuz he wasn't paying any attention, And that had made Alec hit the door hard pretty hard which left him rubbing his forehead.

"OW MAGNUS!"

Alec who had now realized they were at the store had turned and glared at his husband, who couldn't help but laugh at Alec's pain before getting out of the car. He fought in many battles and survived dying many times, and yet his first fever and Alec couldn't fight it without any help from human medicine.

"you just love my suffering, don't you bane"

"Just a little love, now come on "

Magnus smiled and Alec felt him wrap his arms around his waist before they headed inside this strange building. Even though he was sick and could barely stand Alec felt everyone's eyes on him before he buried his head into Magnus's shoulder which earned a hug from the warlock.

"ill protect you alexander, we just the one thing then we can go"

Alec just nodded and walked with him as they finally reached the medicine department, he was a warrior, and yet people judging him just made Alec feel small so he was glad Magnus was here or he might have smacked a few humans here or there.

"hey cutie, is that all?"

"Just that one thing for my husband"

Magnus said flatly as the cashier tried to flirt with him, he looked down at Alec who was now yawning and coughing. he smiled knowing he might not get this kind of sight for a while, he grabbed the cold medicine and helped his sleepy husband to their car.

Meeting Alec by accident all those years ago maybe the best thing to happen to him, and he once had a crush on Freddie Mercury. Magnus carefully put Alec in his seat and buckled him up, before getting in his side and driving them home.


	6. Alec`s birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says it all
> 
> or
> 
> the one where its time to Celberate Alec`s birthday, if only he wants it as well

Magnus bane always hated the idea of settling down especially since his ex Camille, but that all changed the moment he Met Alexander Lightwood and his heart had been opened once again. But this week was different than any other because it was Alec's birthday, He was lying across his bed and he turned to face his angel but had noticed that the bed was empty.

"Alexender?"

Magnus had jumped up and quickly got dressed because no one should walk around the house with no shirt on, and then he had started to look around. But he had noticed by the kitchen table that there was a note, Magnus tilted his head as he walked over to read the note.

"Magnus had to go to the instituted early. love you -alec"

He then went and made sure to put some makeup on, because he wanted to look his best for when he saw Alec on this special day .and Then made sure the door was locked. After all, he didn't want anyone coming in before he started the long walk to the institute Magnus didn't want to portal because he liked the breeze of the fall air.

As he arrived and saw Jace and Alec were practicing fighting, which Made him just chuckle and lean against the door. usually, Isabelle would be to either fight or make them run away from her cooking, but since she been missing it's been a bit quieter around here which drove him a little nuts.

"mags? what are you doing here?"

Magnus was glad to see that he didn't have to go chase down Alec but it seems that Alec didn't sound at all happy to see him, still, Magnus walked over and waved at his husband who just went back to training. he knew Alec hated his birthday week ever since his sister went missing, but Magnus felt Isabelle would not let Alec's birthday go uncelebrated.

"Magnus just don't "

"Alexander, it doesn't have to be anyone but us"

"no"

"Ale-"

"I said no!"

Magnus took a step back as he watched Alec turn around but he didn't wait as he walked out of the institute and headed back to the loft, He knew this time was hard for the lightwood family and he was an idiot for trying to cheer Alec up.

But Alec sighed and quickly grabbed his coat yes he hated his birthday, but he knew Magnus was only trying to help and he hated every making his warlock feel hurt. So he told Jace that he was leaving for a few days before he ran all the way to the loft and opened it to find Magnus eating something that looked like a birthday cake.

"Magnus? I'm sorry"

"Magnus I just"

Alec started but Magnus just picked up the cake placed it in the fridge, before trying to head to the bathroom so he could do who knows what. Alec grabbed his hand which forced the warlock to look up at him, he saw how hurt he made him feel and that's when alec kissed him and whispered "I love you Magnus, and I wanna spend this birthday with you".


	7. just a hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes out on day on a normal hunt, till one day he doesn't come home or does he?

Alec wished more than anything that he could have stayed home with Magnus tonight, but the clave wanted or more like needed him to do this since he was the head of the institute and Jace was already on his own mission.

"Stay safe and please don't die on me"

Magnus's voice had whispered which pulled him out of his thoughts, And Alec had stood near their small bed and faced him. He always loved looking at him as he left for a mission even though he hated leaving, He made sure to give Magnus a quick kiss before he headed out the door.

"Magnus its just a simple mission, ill be fine I promise"

Magnus well he knew That Alec would be fine because he was an amazing shadowhunter and when was he ever not fine? Magnus asked himself as he started to work on clients which were annoying today for some reason and after a while, he started missing alec which was not unusual.

But when Magnus had looked up and seen that it reached dinner hour which was about 6 pm, but Alec was not home and he saw that didn't get any word from alec. This had started to worry him because if he was late, Alec always let him know and so Magnus te.xted alec before sending one to Jace

"alec please answer"

{hours ago}

All Alec wanted to do was sleep through his alarm and wake up to spend the day with Magnus, so bad but there was nothing that he could do to get out of this and stay with Magnus all day. but he had to prove to the clave and to institute that Alec was the right man for the job, and didn't need to give them a reason to fire him.

"I got to go "

He whispered as he saw that Magnus was waking up and he needed to go soon, but Alec could see the worry in his eyes as he carefully took his hands. Alec didn't know how the hunt would go or if it would end badly, but he did not need Magnus to worry because Alec knew that he would be okay.

"I promise ill make it home safe by dinner okay?'

Alec gave him a kiss and even held his hands tight before grabbing his bow and arrow and heading out the door, But he wasn't stupid and he had back up with him aka Aline who didn't think Jace shouldn't have been here.

But there was nothing that either one of them could do to change that, Alec just wanted to get this out of the way so he could go home to Magnus and fall into cuddles in front of the fire and that is when Aline yanked him back into the present.

"We got way more company"

Alec growled before yanking out his bow and nodding to her, he said a prayer up to the angels before running forward with Aline. All he had on his mind was making it back to Magnus and in one piece, but that was before he felt everything turn black.


	8. Happy Birthday Magnus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to celebrate his birthday, all ALec has to do is distract him cant be that hard right?

"1.2.3"

Magnus had always been the life of the party; he threw the most amazing ones but he doesn't party like he use too since meeting Alec lightwood. But this week was his birthday and Alec had told him that he wanted to learn how to dance, and that is what they have been doing for the past hour.

Alec mumbled under his breath as he was trying to copy some dance moves, but he kept bumping into the wall till Magnus had noticed and softly grabbed his hands and spun him around.

" why don't I show you?"

"please I need to know

'alexander darling? are you tired?"

Alec nodded and handed his hands to him as he tried hard to smile , they spent all day trying to learn how to dance which Magnus didn't mind .

He knew that today was his birthday and that Alec promised a surprise for him but teaching him how to dance was a great birthday gift because he got to spend it with his lover.

Alec had finally started to get tired because he was human after all, and he did this to keep his boyfriend happy and distracted while everyone else set up the party at home.

So after a while had put his head on Magnus's shoulder and was smiling as big as a human could, which made the warlock a bit sad because he believed Alec was falling asleep on him.

"alexander darling? are you tired?"

"Can we go home?

Magnus nodded and helped lead his Shadowhunter boyfriend back to their place, but he noticed Alec was looking up like he was hiding something but he just shook the thought away and focused on getting them back to their home.

"Alec? We are home"

"already?"

Magnus nodded and opened the door just as Cat threw glitter in his face and had yelled "Happy birthday old man" before walking off.

He then turned to his boyfriend who was wide awake and smiling at him, Magnus looked shocked as he grabbed Alec's hand before walking in the apartment.

"Happy Birthday Mags, I love you so much"

"I love you too alexander"

Magnus whispered as he went to greet all the other guests and saw Alec holding a drink and smiling back at him, he really did find the best person to share his life with , because until now Magnus hated his birthday but Alec made him fall in love with it once more.

That is when Alec finally walked over with a smile on his face before kissing Magnus on the cheek, the warlock sighed before grabbing Alec's neck and pulling the tall Shadowhunter in for a deeper kiss.

"thank you for making my birthday, one to remember Alexander"

Alec just smiled as he looked around the room before pulling Magnus close to him, he was never one for parties or this life but that all changed the moment he fell for Magnus bane.

And Alec would never change this moment no matter what was promise, he wanted to grow old with the warlock no matter what the cost.


	9. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fluffy one shot where Alec and Magnus make breakfast together

Alec loved when he had his days off because that meant staying home with Magnus which he enjoyed, But today was different because for one Magnus was up and out of bed and that struck him . Because Alec knew how hard his husband had been working this week, with his won kind and helping the shadowhunters deal with the aftermath of-Jonathan and him opening up that portal.

So he wanted to do something special for Magnus but he didn't know what to do, because Alec wanted this to be perfect for his warlock. But what could the shadowhunter do that Magnus wouldn't see or have already, was the very important question he wondered as he got up from the bed.

" you got this"

Alec had mumbled as he started to walk to the kitchen and could smell the cooked eggs and bacon that Magnus was cooking for their morning meal which made him smile as he wrapped his arms around him and buried his head deep in Magnus's shoulder.

"Can I help?"

"no, but you can make our coffee"

"Magnus, you should rest"

"I will, now coffee"

Alec smiled before going over to the coffee maker and smiled, he loved their days off and knew no matter how much he would try to get Magnus to rest today. his boyfriend would not listen to him so the least that he could do, was help them make breakfast without burning any food this time.

but for some reason, this coffee machine was giving him a hard time which he would not admit because he was starting to like doing this in the morning with Magnus even though this would the first time they ever cooked together.

*ten minutes later*

They were finally sitting down and enjoying a nice breakfast when Magnus laughed and even grabbed Alec's hands, the shadowhunter felt his food fall from his mouth and turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Magnus?"

" We should go swimming with sharks"

"no"

"why not?"

"because i said sO"

Magnus laughed and walked over to where Alec was sitting and climbed in his lap, Alec coughed and looked up at his boyfriend still in shock of why Magnus was on his lap but he would never complain because deep down Alec liked this.

"please alexander"

"We can visit some, but no swimming with them"

Alec finally saw himself reply as Magnus nodded before standing up with their plates, he chuckled as Alec's face changed and he saw the shadowhunter chase after him with a very determined look on his face.

Magnus who had now placed the dirty plates in the sink had turned around, only to find a very angry Alec pinning him up against the wall before looking down at his lips then back up again before finally speaking.

" I did not say you could get up"

Before Magnus could reply and open his mouth at all, Alec had finally closed the gaps between them as he dragged them both back to the bedroom where he hoped they would fondue and maybe some other things as well.


	10. Come Home (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to the aftermath
> 
> or 
> 
> the one where Alec almost dies but Magnus saved him just in time

{ Flashback}

"Magnus, there has to be another way"

Alec hated the idea of his boyfriend going to Edom especially because he was scared to lose him, he didn't know why he couldn't say Jace wasn't worth it because Magnus's life was worth more than anything to him.

"There isn't Alexander"

He loved his parabati but Losing Magnus would destroy him, why did this happen? Alec grumbled as Magnus went on to create the portal before it finally pulled him back to the current time. Alec didn't think twice as he grabbed his boyfriend's arm and looked deeply into his eyes, He loved him so much and he felt his voice crack. " you come back, you hear me?"

"Of course, look what I have waiting for me" Magnus whispered as he pulled Alec closer to him and held his arms around his chest, he never wanted to let go especially of this sight but he needed to do this for the shadowhunter.

Both of them felt tears come to their eyes as they shared one last kiss before Magnus went and stepped in the flames and before long he was gone and Alec was left shaking with the feel of his boyfriend's kiss still on his lips.

{end of flashback}

Alec stood behind the building as he watched his sister and the werewolf luke walk into it, he hoped Magnus would show up but he would have most likely had to face his brother alone and Alec was scared of what he might do. 

"I knew you would come"

The Owl landed in front of Alec with a smirk on his face as they both got into fighting mode, Alec grabbed his arrows before running at the creature hurting his brother. The Owl didn't seem to mind using his weapon to go at the other shadowhunter, even if it meant killing him to help the queen win this battle.

Alec gasped as the Owl had broken his arm and now had kicked him till he was laying down unable to move, in his mind he was praying and hoping that Magnus would come back and save Jace that's what mattered right now.

His eyes went wide as The Owl climbed on him with one arrow in his hand while the other was holding his broken arm down. Alec gasped in pain as The Owl started to put the arrow in his chest, and Alec found himself whispering "Jace.. I'm sorry we couldn't save you, it wasn't your fault".

He started to feel the pain of being stabbed as His eyes started to lose life and he heard the voice he wanted to hear for so long, "Alec!" Magnus's voice yelled as he used his magic on the Owl who didn't seem to like being attacked. Magnus didn't even stop to see if it worked as he ran down to his boyfriend's side, he grabbed Alec's hand and prayed he wasn't too late and that he wouldn't lose Alec tonight.

"stay with me"

He yelled as Alec's eyes started to close again but he heard his boyfriend's voice "Mom said.. Mom said you would make a big entrance", Magnus sent a text to Catrina telling her to hurry before he kissed Alec and held him close.


	11. Just a hunt (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds a injured Alec and rushes to save them, but will he defeat the kidnapper?

Alec shifted and felt pain shoot back into his head and it was then that he opened his eyes and saw that he was in a new place, the memories started to come back and he felt his hand go to the back of his head and felt blood which made him go into shock.

His first thought was Aline since they were on the hunt together, he looked down and saw that their bodies were tied around a brick pole but that she was very much alive which Made Alec turn to look for whoever attacked them and had put them here.

"you're awake"

a female voice spoke which pulled Alec's eyes to the other side of the room, he coughed and tried to get free when the captor walked into the light when she kneeled down next to him and place her hand on his cheek.

"You do not know me, but stop fighting child of the angels"

"what do you want with me?"

"break up with him, and I will let you go"

Alec who was trying not to be annoyed as blood was now falling down the back of his neck, he gasped as he heard what this crazy lady wanted. He had to choose between staying here or ending things with Magnus, "never " Alec croaked as she kept her hand on his face before pulling back.

Aline had finally started to wake up and saw that whoever took them was busy hurting Alec, she saw one of her hands was free and pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Isabelle hoping she could tell Magnus where they were.

~~

Magnus didn't mean to be angry and destroy his office with Magic but it had been a week since Alec went missing, and Jace could feel pain but somehow they weren't able to track him and this made him very uneasy.

"Magnus! Aline texted me but we need to hurry"

Isabelle yelled as he burst into the loft waving her phone which made him turn and quickly grabbed his jacket , before he opened a portal to where Aline had told them and he looked at Izzy and told her to focus on them while he went after the captor.

"AAH"

"Alec"

Magnus gasped as they burst through the door only to see Alec and Aline tied up , and a girl was on top of Alec using a spell to keep him in pain while she did what she wanted to . This just made Magnus even more angry as he went after her, but the girl had disappeared and Magnus didn't care about her anymore.

the shadowhunters would find her and punish her since Alec knew her face, He ran over to his boyfriend who smiled when he saw Magnus standing there. "Alexander" He didn't cry that tears were coming down his face, as he started to heal Alec after untieing him and pulling him into his arms.

"Magnus its time to go"

Izzys voice spoke which caused him to nod and help Alec stand up, and once they made sure they had them then the four of them head back to the loft. While Aline headed to the institute with Isabelle, Alec stayed with Magnus as he laid down on the couch "I love you" he whispered before falling asleep with Magnus in his arms.


	12. Aftermath(Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 3?
> 
> or 
> 
> The right way to save the world without losing anyone or anything

No time had passed since Magnus had called Cat to come and heal Alexander but he tried stopping the bleeding, as he heard the portal open and looked up to see his best friend appear.

"Magnus? What happened?"

"The owl .. please cat heal him "

Alec who had been unconscious had finally let out a painful groan and opened his eyes to see his boyfriend next to him while Cat was healing him. "Magnus?" Alec whispered which made them both look at him, Magnus lifted his head onto his lap while Cat got to healing the injured shadowhunter.

"Magnus"

"cat not know"

'fine after he is out of danger"

Magnus nodded and just used one hand to go through Alec's hair while his other held onto Alec's hand, he sniffed and saw Alec drifting back into unconsciousness and tried hard not to scream that he couldn't do anything.

"Magnus he's out of danger, but he will need to take a few weeks off to fully heal"

"thank you cat"

"Magnus.."

"I need to tell him first"

Cat nodded and opened a portal to the loft before turning to Magnus, he nodded knowing Alec needed to get out of here and Magnus helped lifted Alec who was now awake again and was trying to take in his surroundings.

"Magnus?"

"shh "

Magnus walked through the portal with Alec leaning on him and Cat and suddenly they were back at Cat's place, "put him in the guest bedroom, I don't want Madzie seeing him yet " he nodded and placed Alec on the bed before sitting in the chair across from him.

_* 1 hour later*_

Alec groaned as he felt light and looked around to see he was in a strange place, he felt Cat push him back down and that's when he saw Magnus sleeping across from him. "Cat?" She nodded and looked at the bandages, before turning and facing him with a strong look on her face.

"you are not to do anything but desk duty for a few weeks"

Alec nodded in agreement and promised to do as she asked of him, that's when Magnus finally woke up and walked over faster than a speeding train. Alec chuckled and used his arm that wasn't in a cast, to reach up and place his hand on Magnus's cheek before he smiled at him.

"Magnus lay with me?"

"alec-"

"no, I want you next to him"

Magnus knew better than to argue with Alec when he was like this, so he climbed on the bed and placed his head next to Alexander's and kissed his cheek before they both turned and looked at Cat who was standing there.

"I'm glad you're still here Alec"

"me too Cat"

"you rest this week, then only desk duty"

Alec looked over at Magnus who was now sleeping again since Alec was awake and okay, he promised to contact Clary and see how Jace was doing after this but right now he wanted to make sure Magnus was okay.

Magnus just gave up his magic something that he had for his whole life to save Jace, And Aled was going to be here for him any way he can. He kissed Magnus's soft lips before looking up at the ceiling, it wasn't that he couldn't sleep it was that he had a lot on his mind but he had Magnus and that was enough for him.


End file.
